


Is this... real?

by AetherRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherRose/pseuds/AetherRose
Summary: What would you do if one day, you were sucked into your favourite fandom? Well, that’s what happened to best friends Maria and Hannah! Join them as they adapt to the new world that they were absorbed into, a world where the personified nations from Hetalia live. Inspiration for this story has been taken from another Hetalia fanfiction, called ‘Stuck in Hetalia’ by cpv14. Please go and check out that story as well, as it is the one that inspired me to write this one.





	1. We should do something!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stuck in Hetalia!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390569) by cpv14. 



DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himayura and not me. Hetalia is an amazing anime and if I owned it, it would not be as awesome it is now. Ok, now onto the story!

\-------------------------------------

(Nobody's P.O.V)

"C'mon, can't you just look up? I'm talking to you!"

"Mm... oh, fine." Maria looked up to find Hannah staring down at her with (what could be) piercing turquoise eyes. She was reading a really good book at the time, and she just got to the interesting part! 'Couldn't she just talk to me another time...?'Maria thought to herself.

Maria and Hannah both went to the same school, Crescent Charter School, and hung out with each other fairly often. Even though they had different hobbies, they both had similar interests; one of those similarities being fandoms. The two would often talk to each other about episodes of characters of a certain series, or discuss pairing and compatibility between two characters.

"We were sitting here for hours, and you're not even talking to me! Can't we just... you know... do something?" Hannah said, clearly annoyed with her friend's choice to keep reading.

Maria groaned, "Alright, FINE. Here, let's go somewhere where we can actually do something. How about... a café? I know one that's close to here."

Hannah, with an excited squeal, jumped onto her toes and pulled Maria from the spot in the park they were sitting in. Maria just let out a sigh and smiled at her, trying to lead to the café. They had just entered 23rdstreet (which just happened to be deserted), when they both suddenly felt fuzzy and their vision started to fade.

\--------------------------------------

Maria Tullius (Mari):

Birthday: February 19

Appearance: Wavy light-brown hair (preferably left down, sometimes in pigtails) reaching the shoulders, gentle amber eyes, lightly tanned skin (Hispanic)

Hobbies: Reading, writing, singing/dancing

Favourite Colour: Royal blue/purple

Favourite Animal: Arctic fox

\---------------------

Hannah Mayman:

Birthday: August 14

Appearance: Straight golden blonde hair (preferably tied into a ponytail) reaching the waist, piercing turquoise eyes, fair skin

Hobbies: Sports, playing video games (especially fantasy RPGs)

Favourite Colour: Sky blue and pearl white

Favourite Animal: Cats

\--------------------------------------

Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter for my first story so far! Sorry it was short, I didn't have too much on my mind for this chapter. Just like a little introduction. I would greatly appreciate it if you left a review for this, even though it's pretty short. I will be posting up another chapter, so you can look at that before leaving a review. Please remember, inspiration for this story has been taken from another Hetalia fanfiction, called 'Stuck in Hetalia' by cpv14. Please go and check out that story as well, as it is the one that inspired me to write this one and is a great story overall.


	2. Where are we?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himayura and not me. Hetalia is an amazing anime and if I owned it, it would not be as awesome it is now. Ok, now onto the story!

\------------------------------------------------

(Maria's P.O.V)

Ugh... my head hurts. Wait a second, where are we?

I looked at my surroundings, confused. This, clearly, isn't where we were standing before. There are so many more people here... and why are we lying down? First of all, I needed to get Hannah awake.

I tapped Hannah on her shoulder and she gently stirred. I tapped again, and she just did the same thing. With a sigh, I then grabbed her shoulders and shook her with more force. Her eyes fluttered open and she (just as confused as I was) looked around. It took a little while for it to process into her mind, but once it hit her that we were somewhere else, she started to panic a little.

"Wait, where are we? Why aren't we at 23rd? WHERE ARE WE?!?!? THIS SERIOUSLY ISN'T FUNNY!" Hannah had started to voice out her worries.

I tried to comfort her, saying "I don't know where we are either, but we could always ask around. I bet that we could find answers somewhere around here." Trying to prove my point, I dragged her to somebody and asked for our location.

"Oh, well, you're currently standing in Trafalgar Square, London. Are you, by chance, sightseers? I could show you around, if you'd like," replied the stranger.

Oh. Well, that explains the strange surroundings. Trying not to sound suspicious, I said "Uhhh... no, we're alright. Thanks for the help, anyways." We waved goodbye and walked away, stunned by what he said.

Hannah was the first to break the silence. "Surely, we can't actually be in London, right Mari?"

"Honestly, I can't believe it myself... but everything else is telling us that we aren't in 23rdstreet anymore," I told Hannah. The both of us continued walking forwards, until we felt that we bumped into somebody in front of us.

I heard Hannah say "Oh my gosh! We're so sorry..." before she trailed off. I looked up at Hannah to see what was wrong, and saw that she was trying to cover up her surprise. I didn't understand what she was so surprised about until I heard the young man speak to us in a familiar tone.

"Oh, why hello there. Are you lost? Do you need any directions?"

\------------------------------------------------

Eh, it was slightly longer, but still pretty short. I'll try to put more effort into this story once I have some feedback (and a little more motivation). I will appreciate all the reviews that I can get! Remember, Inspiration for this story has been taken from another Hetalia fanfiction, called 'Stuck in Hetalia' by cpv14. Please go and check out that story as well, as it is the one that inspired me to write this one.


	3. The First Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himayura and not me. Hetalia is an amazing anime and if I owned it, it would not be as awesome it is now. Ok, now onto the story!

\---------------------------------------------------------

(Hannah’s P.O.V)

I let myself walk forwards, letting my feet take me wherever they wanted, until I felt somebody in front of me. Slightly panicking that I just walked into a stranger, I said “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry…” My voice trailed off, I stared at the person in front of me. I could see in the corner of my eye that Maria looked at me, really confused because of my behaviour. I… just… was this really real?

“Oh, why hello there. Are you lost? Do you need any directions?” A British accent rung through the air.

Nope. This can’t be. I can’t believe it. In front of me stood a young British man, with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyed. And also, inhumanly thick eyebrows. Standing in front of me was England. Not just the place England, but the person. I kept on staring until I felt a light tap from Maria, who was looking at me with a mix of ‘oh my god, it’s England’ and ‘why the hell are we here in the first place’.

I snapped to my senses and told him “Oh, umm, well actually… yeah, we don’t know our way around this place. Could you help us…?”

He, looking back at us with his emerald green eyes and slightly raising one fuzzy eyebrow, said “Sure, I could perhaps show you around. Where are your parents?”.

Maria was the first to reply, saying “Our parents disappeared a long time ago. When we were young, our parents left the house without a trace. We both woke up to a silent house and looked for them, but all that was left was some money on the table.” An outright lie, but I guess it would explain why we were alone.

“Oh, I see,” he said, smiling warmly at us.

Not wanting to be outdone by Maria, I added “Yeah. We couldn’t afford to live alone in our house since we were so young, so we started wandering and asking for shelter at some points. We used the money to buy essentials and we did some small jobs to earn little money.” Maria looked at me with a small grin, and turned her attention back to England.

Still smiling at us, England told us to follow him somewhere. Of course, we couldn’t turn down an offer to hang out with the England, so we walked behind him. His British accent was warming and his emerald eyes were somewhat mesmerising, but surprisingly, I thought that his eyebrows were his best feature.

We kept on walking forwards, behind England, until he told us to come and walk with him instead of behind him. So, we did. We walked by so many little shops and cafés (my favourite one was the café that had tiramisu in it. That stuff is delicious!) that our streets back at home looked really bland.

“So, you said you didn’t know your way around here, and that you were wandering. What was your old home like? Of course, you don’t have to answer if it’s too personal,” England said, trying to start a conversation.

I replied with “All the houses were the same colour, and there weren’t too many shops or cafés, like here in London.” Then, Maria said that we came from a small neighborhood that wasn’t around this area.

“Well, that’s boring, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it kinda is boring. But of course, we have each other!” I said cheerfully, grabbing Maria by the arm and pulling her to my side. She only responded with a sigh and reached for my hand.

(Maria’s P.O.V)

“We do have each other,” I replied, clutching Hannah’s hand in mine. She looked at me with a large goofy grin on her face. England only smiled warmly at us, then turned back to where we were headed. I… thought that I saw a little bit of sadness in those eyes. I could just be imagining it, but considering his past, I don’t think it was an illusion. Maybe he misses America? I shook my head, telling myself no, I don’t know even know him enough, so I can’t assume.

“Is there anything wrong, Mari?” Hannah asked with a little bit of worry.

“No, I’m alright. I was just thinking…” I replied, until I cut myself off, “Never mind.”

We kept walking, and the cityscape that was surrounding us before slowly faded out as we entered a wide grassy plain, filled with flowers. I had already guessed what was going to happen next, and I guess that Hannah figured it out too. I could see her face filled with anticipation and excitement, and I guess that I looked a bit like her at the time. A large house slowly came into view and our suspicions were confirmed.

We were going to be staying at England’s house.

(England’s P.O.V)

They don’t have parents and they’ve been wandering around, so I might as well take them in with me… until the world meeting, that is. Maybe some other nations could take them in instead, if they want to.

“Welcome to my house! Ah, I just realized that I never introduced myself. My name is Arthur Krikland, but you can call me England. A pleasure to have you,” I said, welcoming them to my house. I do hope that they like it here for the time being.

Hannah spoke up first, saying “My name is Hannah, it’s great to see you too!”

“Maria, but please, call me Mari. Pleasure.”

“Mari and Hannah. I’ll do my best to remember those names” I made a mental note to myself to remember those names. Maria (or Mari) and Hannah, beautiful names. “Make yourself at home, I can cook dinner for you. Is there anything that you’d like in particular?” I asked them, heading towards the kitchen.

They both replied “Could we have the beef stew?” and I saw them smile at each other.

“Sure, I’ll get the meal ready,” I said. Once I reached the kitchen, I got to work, preparing the beef and getting the stew ready. I heard the two girls chatting with each other in the other room, in a slight tone of excitement. I guess that they were excited about finally having a home to live in, permanently. I smiled to myself and continued preparing the meal, humming a tune while doing so.

~aprox. 2 hours later~

Putting the beef stew into 3 bowls, I set them on the dining table along with some cutlery. “Girls, the stew is ready!” I yelled for them to come. I heard loud footsteps coming from the other room and saw Hannah come in, followed by Mari. They sat themselves down at the table and waited for me to sit with them. What polite young ladies,I thought to myself, noticing their politeness.

I sat down at the seat across from them, where my bowl was sitting. I nodded my head to them and we all started eating. “You know, it isn’t bad at all. It’s actually pretty good!” Maria exclaimed, eating her stew. Hannah nodded her head vigorously while eating her stew.

Proud of myself, I said “See, it isn’t bad, people just don’t have the right taste!” I had more of my stew before starting another conversation. “You know, we, the nations, are having a world meeting at my place tomorrow. I hope you don’t mind it being here…”

Both heads shot up at said “Are you kidding?!?! Of course, it’s alright with us!”

Surprised at their reaction, I said “Ok, that’s great! You could attend the meeting too, if you’d like, and introduce yourself too.”

I saw them smile, nod and go back to finishing their stew. Was the world meeting really that exciting...? I thought.

\----------------------------------------------

Another chapter done and it’s slightly longer this time! I hope that you do take the time to review, I will be looking at suggestions and implementing them into the story (as long as I haven’t written the chapter yet (but then again, I could always modify)).


	4. The World Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himayura and not me. Hetalia is an amazing anime and if I owned it, it would not be as awesome it is now. Ok, now onto the story!

\-------------------------------------------------

(Nobody’s P.O.V)

Hannah spooned the last bite of beef stew into her mouth and gently put the bowl into the sink, along with Maria’s and England’s. ‘Wow, a world meeting…’she thought to herself. Both she and Maria had read/watched episodes about world meeting before, but (of course) they’ve never actually been to one before! Hannah practically hopped over to Maria, who was waiting for her in the other room, slumped onto a couch.

“An actual world meeting, Mari!” she exclaimed, barely even concealing her excitement.

“Yeah, I know” Maria replied with a hint of the same excitement in her voice. “Do you want to attend?”

Hannah looked at her like she was crazy, and said “Of course I want to go! C’mon, we need to get our stuff together if we want to go!”

“Mm, fine. Let’s go,” Maria said, getting up from her slump and… ‘Wait a minute. Where will we stay over the night? And what will we wear?’she though. “Hannah… where will we stay and what will we wear?”

Hannah took a while to process what Maria just said, and replied with “Oh, right. Maybe we could ask England?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

So, they both went to find England sitting on the balcony, sipping some tea. Maria went up to England first and gently tapped his shoulder, saying “Uhm… where could we stay?”

England’s eyes wandered a little bit, then he told them to follow him. He led them upstairs, to a medium-sized room with a neat king-sized bed and a closet. England told us that “You can occupy this room for the time being. There are clothes in the closet if you’d like to attend tomorrow, alright?” with a smile, and left us to the room.

“Let’s check the clothes, shall we?” I said, in a lady-like tone, extending my hand out to her. Hannah stared for a little while then burst into laughter.

“Of course!” she replied, with the same lady-like tone, taking Maria’s hand. They both giggled and headed towards the closet, opening the door once they got there. There wasn’t much of a selection in that closet… most of the wardrobe consisted of suits while there were only 3 dresses.

“Wow. There are… a ton of suits here, and only three dresses. Let’s take them out,” Maria suggested, taking out the dresses. There was a light-blue one with a lavender-purple sash, dropping down to the knees; a yellow floral dress that came halfway down to the knees, sleeves almost reaching the elbow and a pastel-pink dress that had a pastel-blue ribbon tied around the waist. Maria and Hannah looked at the dresses, considering which one they would each wear for the meeting. Maria took the yellow dress and put it up to the mirror, checking out how it would look on her. “I think that I’ll choose this one,” she said, placing the dress onto the side of the closet. Hannah stared at the two dresses, split on which one she liked better. The blue one looked really pretty, with the purple sash around it, but the pink dress also looked great, with the perfect shade of pink. “Hmmm… maybe… I’ll just go with the blue one,” she said, placing the blue on along with Maria’s yellow dress, and placing the pink back into the closet.

The two looked outside the window and saw that the sun was almost done setting. They found some pajamas inside the closet and they changed, dropping their old change onto the floor near the front of the bed. They both got into bed, Maria sleeping on the right and Hannah sleeping on the Left. Drifting off into sleep, they heard the door creak and footsteps heading towards them. A soft voice said “goodnight” and patted the two of them on their sheets. The footsteps drifted off into the sound of bugs singing and wind blowing, then darkness slowly took over their consciousness.

===TIME SKIP===

(Maria’s P.O.V)

“Mmmm…” I murmured as I stretched my arms. Light filtered through the window as I sat up and lightly shook Hannah. Hannah sighed and slowly sat up, stretching her arms. “Okay, let’s go and have breakfast before we get ready,” I suggested. She nodded and the both of us walked downstairs, seeing England preparing a full English breakfast for the three of them.

Hannah and I took our places at the table, while England looked back at us with a grin and said “Breakfast is almost ready girls, just hang tight, alright?”

We nodded and started a small conversation with each other. “The world meeting is today… I can’t believe that we’re actually going to be meeting the other nations!” I said.

“I know, right?!?!” she replied, “It’s amazing, being able to see them in person!”

“Everybody… America, Canada, Germany, France, Italy, Japan…”

“Hey! Spain, Prussia and Romano are going to be there too! Don’t forget about them.”

“Yeah, I didn’t forget,” I replied. Our breakfast was placed in front of us and we finished it in less than 10 minutes so that we could get ready.

“The meeting will be at 11:00 sharp, so if you want to attend you can start getting ready,” England told us as we placed our plates into the sink. A unison ‘ok’ came out of our months and we both ran up to our room to get dressed.

I grabbed my floral yellow dress and changed into it, along with some black flats that were in the corner of the closet. I looked down and thought to myself, this doesn’t look half bad. Hannah got changed into her blue dress and brushed her hair into a ponytail, pulling it over her shoulder. “Wow! Hannah, you look stunning!” I told her, meaning every word I said.

“You do too, you know!” she told me in return. I looked down at my dress again and giggled.

“I guess I do,” I said with a grin. I looked at the clock to check the time. “10:50… it’s almost time!” I yelled at Hannah. Her eyes widened and she ran out the door, gesturing for me to come too. I followed her downstairs and sat around (what looks like) the meeting table. It was a long rectangular table with chairs around it. Hannah took the seat next to mine and I checked the time. “10:58… almost time” I murmured to myself.

The doorbell rang (which startled me a little) and I heard England rush to get the door. The door opened and the first nations stepped inside. I turned my head to look at who just arrived, and saw France, Prussia and Spain (who was dragging Romano) come into the room.

“So, then I… wait, who’s the chica?” Spain said while grabbing a seat with his friends, what we called the ‘Bad Touch Trio’.

“Ah, I found these two wandering about my place and they didn’t have parents, so I thought of taking them in for the time being” England explained to them. I gave them a little wave and Hannah shot her arm into the air and waved it rapidly.

“You know that you look crazy if you do that, right?” I told her.

“Yeah, I know. But I’m just so excited that I can’t contain it!” she replied with a significant amount of excitement in her voice. I couldn’t argue with that, I was excited too.

“Ah, I see,” France said, walking up to me and taking my hand. “Bonjour, mademoiselle. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He gently planted a kiss on my hand and winked at me. I felt like my face was burning hot, and I could tell that my face was probably burning scarlet.

“YOU PERVERT, LET GO OF HER!” I heard England yell, most likely directed at France. I felt him let go of my hand as he was swatted away by England, who was yelling things like ‘bloody frog’ and ‘pervert’ at him. The doorbell rang again, and since England was so preoccupied with France, I gestured for Hannah to come with me to the door.

We both got out of our seats and walked to the door. I opened the door to see the Axis Trio, Italy, Germany and Japan standing there. Their eyes widened as they saw two young girls answer the door instead of England. “Ve~ Ciao, bella!” Italy said to me, doing his signature Italian wave.

“Italy, behave yourself!” Germany yelled at Italy, who did a little whimper and shrunk, “Ah, hello there. Is England by any chance here…?”

“I think that England-san is inside…” Japan said, pointing directly behind us to where England was fighting with France.

“Ja, he is inside… anyways, sorry about not introducing myself first. My name is Ludwig, or Germany if you’d prefer to call me that. This here,” he said, pointing towards Italy, “is Italy, or Feliciano.”  
I nodded and smiled at the two of them. They look so cute together, I thought. Hannah was probably thinking the same thing.

“Hai, and I am Honda Kiku, but you can call me Japan,” said Japan in all politeness. I nodded at him and finally introduced myself.

“Hello Japan, Germany, Italy. My name is Maria, but you can call me Mari.” I told them.

Hannah, following my lead, said “And my name in Hannah. It’s great to meet you!”

“Now, all introductions aside, let’s head inside, shall we?” I asked, motioning for them to come inside.

“Ja, let’s go,” Germany replied, the trio heading in. I lead them to the meeting room, where they took their seats next to the (remainder) of the Bad Touch Trio. Hannah and I sat back down in our seats too. Suddenly, I heard Spain speak up.

“Hey, could you guys quiet down? The meeting hasn’t even started yet and you two are already ripping each other’s heads off!” he said. The room finally quieting down a little, he turned to us and said “I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Spain or Antonio, and this,” he nodded towards Romano, “is Romano.” Romano let out a little grunt, but nodded towards us.

“Don’t forget about me! I am the AWESOME PRUSSIA! But you can also call me Gilbert, if you like,” Prussia said. Yeah, as if we could ever forget about you, I thought to myself.

I introduced myself and Hannah, saying “Hello, my name is Maria and this is Hannah. You can call me Mari. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I grinned at them and they grinned back at me (except for Romano).

The doorbell rung once again and England left the room to grab the door, saying “Don’t you dare try anything, bloody frog.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” France said back with a smirk. Once England had left, France turned to me and Hannah and said “Bonjour, les petite filles. My name is Francis, but you could call me France.” He blew a kiss in our direction and I could feel a little blush. I looked towards Hannah and saw that her cheeks were a little pink as well.

After France took his seat next to his friends, the rest of the guests appeared through the door. None other than the (rest of the) Allies. America, China, Russia and Canada. They took a few steps before noticing our presence, and America first said “Hey Iggy, who are the dudettes?”

“First of all, don’t call me Iggy. Second of all, I found them without any parents, so I took them in for a little while,” England replied.

“Ah, I see,” Canada whispered. I could see why he was barely noticeable now, his voice was so quiet! “My name is Canada, a pleasure.”

“Well, I’m America and I’M THE HERO!” America yelled across the room so that everybody could hear the last part. Some people covered their ears because it was so loud.

“Здравствуйте, I’m Russia, or Ivan,” Russia said, giving his signature sweet smile. I assume that first word was hello in Russian, since I couldn’t really understand what he said.

China was the last to introduce herself, saying “Nǐ hǎo, I am China! You can call me Yao if you want.”

I opened my mouth to introduce ourselves but, surprisingly, Hannah beat me to introductions, saying “Hello! My name is Hannah and This is Maria, but you can call her Mari!” I stared at her in disbelief, but then she stared back at me with a like-I-could-let-you-have-all-the-glorylook.

I sighed and slightly shook my head, smiling, then turned my attention to all the nations sitting at the table.

America spoke first (which, I guess, the meeting officially started), saying “ALRIGHT, LET’S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!” (pause) “First, what should we do… with the dudettes over there?” he said, gesturing over to us.

England said “I was only planning on taking them in temporarily, until this world meeting.” There was an awkward silence ringing throughout the room, until Canada’s voice broke the silence.

“Maybe… some of us could take them in… you know, as family,” he said, louder than usual. Everybody silently nodded and all of the attention was now focused on us. I shuffled a bit in my seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable from all the attention. Then the room burst into loud conversations.

All of the nations were talking at once, it was so hard to hear which nation said what.

“I’ll take in Hannah!”

“No, I want her! She’ll be so much happier if I take her in!”

“Uhm… maybe… I could take in-”

“Aiyaa, stop being so loud!”

“Maria should come with us. We can have play games all day and eat pasta~”

Then a loud burly voice rung through the air, saying “EVERYBODY SHUT UP!” At that point, the whole room quieted down and turned to face a frustrated German with hands slammed on the table. Huh, it’s like that one time during the first episode. I wonder if all the meetings are like this…

“We won’t get anything done if we keep fighting like this! Now, either we follow my rules for the meeting or we settle this calmly!” He yelled. Everybody looked at each other and (some sighing,) nodded.

Hannah and I stood up from our seats so that we would become more comfortable, then I saw France walk up to me. I took a step back, remembering what he did the last time I let him close to me, but he didn’t do anything… perverted.

Noticing my uncomfortableness, he said “Ah. Désolé, Maria for what I did earlier. Perhaps I could be your big brother?”

I felt the blush returning to my cheeks, so I tried to hide my face. I replied to France, saying “C’est bon, France. I’d love you as my big brother!” He smiled at me and picked me up, spinning me in a circle. I only looked down and smiled at him. In the distance, I saw England glace in our direction with a look of annoyance. Probably didn’t want France to be doing anything weird, I thought. I don’t think he will, though.

Once France put me down, I did a small wave directed to Hannah. She waved back at me with a smile. Somebody else walked up to Hannah… somebody that had dirty blonde hair with a cowlick sticking out of the front. America, I thought to myself.

America took Hannah by the waist and lifted her up, causing Hannah to yelp and flail around. “Yo, dudette!” he said, placing her down and patting her head. “Sorry about that, but it was just so funny!”

Hannah turned to look at America and pouted, saying “I’m not a kid, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know you’re not,” he replied, “but you will be my kid sister!”

Hannah took a while to process what he just said and her eyes widened, realizing what he meant. “Yay!!!” She jumped onto the American, causing him to take a few steps backwards in surprise. He then turned to Canada, and Canada’s smile widened a bit. I knew what he and America were thinking. If America was going to be Hannah’s big brother, that means that Canada would be one too.

I sat down next to France and he pulled me closer so that my head was on his shoulder. I blushed a bit, but I didn’t try to resist. I rested my head comfortably on his shoulder and glanced towards Hannah, seeing that America was giving Hannah piggy-back rides and England was telling him to put her down, saying that “It’s unsafe”.

After that, the usual meeting occurred. Many different ideas were presented (most of them weren’t good at all, no offense) and tons of arguments took place. I realized that France hadn’t changed his position since I rest my head onto his shoulders, so I lifted my head and turned to him.

“You didn’t have to do that, petite soeur,” he said. I looked at him, and said “Sorry, I only know a bit of French.” With wide eyes, he said “Mon dieu! Looks like I have a lot of lessons to give you!” with a wink. I smiled at him and nodded. Germany stood up (causing the room to go silent) and declared the meeting over, walking back to the door (I think I heard him mutter “Mein got…”).

Everybody started getting up and leaving. France and I stood up to leave too, until Prussia and Spain walked up to us. I hid behind France, he just held my hand in reassurance.

Prussia spoke first, saying “Hey France! Do you want to go get a beer with us?”

Spain added “Or some wine, if you want to.”

Gently clutching France’s hand, he said “Maybe some other time.” He glanced towards my direction, “I want to spend some time with my petite soeur for now.”

“C’mon! You can spend time another day! Or… she could come with us.” Prussia said.

France glared at him a little, and replied with “No, I’m fine.”

“Welp, it’s your loss!” Prussia yelled back as he was walking away with Spain.

“Are you sure… you don’t want to go?” I asked France.

He looked back at me and stared into my amber eyes, stating “Non. I want to spend some time getting to know you!” I looked into his blue eyes, and the look inside them changed. “Maybe… we could also get a little closer.” He said with a seductive wink.

I felt the blood rush to my face and stuttered a bit. “W-w-w-w-wha-what?!?!?”

His eyes returned to normal and he said “Oh ma petite soeur, I was just kidding! Come, let’s go home.” I nodded, my face still red, and followed him outside.

\-------------------------------------------------

Wow! That was a long chapter... I hope that I can get the next chapter out sometime. The Hetalia fandom is kinda dead on the outside, but I still hope that I can get a review on this. Of course, this is still pretty recent, so I can only hope. *sigh* Who should they be paired with and what would you like to see them go through?


	5. Hannah and America!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himayura and not me. Hetalia is an amazing anime and if I owned it, it would not be as awesome it is now. Ok, now onto the story!

\-------------------------------------------------

(Hannah’s P.O.V)

I waved my hand at Maria, feeling happy for her that she had a nation big brother. France, actually. I wouldn’t worry too much about her, I know that she’s in good hands. Then, I saw Maria’s eyes shift a little bit. She was still staring in my general direction, but… she was looking at something else. Trying to figure out what she was staring at, I felt a pair of hand on my waist.

I felt a rush of air and I couldn’t feel the ground anymore. Panicking, I flailed my arms and kicked a bit, which caused whoever was picking me up to put me down. Once I felt solid ground again, I whipped my head around to see America standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

“Yo, dudette!” he said, “Sorry about that, but it was just so funny!” I felt his hand pat my head and I looked up at him, making a pout.

“I’m not a kid, you know that, right?” I said, keeping my pout.

“Yeah, I know you’re not,” he replied with a grin, “but you will be my kid sister!”

Wait… kid… sister?It took a while for me to realize what he was talking about, then I widened my eyes. “Your…” I muttered under my breath. My eyes lit up and I gave a celebration yell, charging at the goofy American and sending him back.

I hugged him as tight as I could, feeling his fluffy bomber jacket. I felt him hug me back a little and we stayed like that for a while, until I finally let go of him. I looked over at Canada too, and his smile was almost as wide as America’s. If America is my big brother, then that means that Canada is my big brother too!

I looked back over to Maria and saw that she was resting her head on France’s shoulder. I smiled a bit, seeing that Maria was comfortable with his big brother.

“Yo, dudette!” I glanced over at America who looked at me, but had his back facing me. “Want a piggy-back ride?”

My eyes lit up and I yelled “Aw yeah!” in response, jumping onto his back. He stood up, holding me by the legs, and started running around a bit. I felt the wind rush around my head and I rest it comfortably on America’s back. So, this is what it’s like… to have a caring big brother.

After a few second, I heard a familiar British voice yell at us from a distance. “Put her down, that isn’t safe! Especially in a small space like this!” I lifted my head and looked over at England, who was scolding America for giving me piggy back rides indoors. “Your or her could get hurt!”

America replied with “Aw, c’mon! It’s only a little bit, and the cupcake’s having fun, right?”

I stared a bit due to being called ‘cupcake’ by America, then realizing that I was asked a question, I said “Oh, right! Yeah, this is kinda fun!”

“See, the cupcake’s having fun!”

“Yeah, but you could still get hurt! Now, put her down or else I’ll deal with it myself.”

*sigh* “Fine,” America finally gave up and placed me down on the floor. Looking at me, he said “Sorry about that, cupcake. Iggy here just doesn’t want us to get hurt.”

“Ah, that’s fine America!” I replied, grinning at him. He gave me his usual goofy smile and gave a thumbs up. I swear that I saw an American flag wave behind him as he did. Maybe I’ve been watching too much Hetalia...

I followed America as he walked over to where Canada sat, sitting in between the two nations once we got there. The usual kind of meeting occurred after, with people presenting (usually stupid (no offense)) ideas and having some form of fight or argument right after. I leaned my head comfortably on Canada’s shoulder, earning a slight smile from Canada.

Chaos took over the room. People were having physical fights and arguing, thrashing the room. Germany then stood up (causing the room to go silent) and declared the meeting over, walking back to the door with a look of frustration on his face. After that, everybody started getting up from their seats.

I lifted my head from Canada’s shoulders so that he could get up. I saw a hand drift into my field of vision and, knowing that it was probably America’s hand, I took it. The person pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. I felt a fluffy bomber jacket and confirmed that the person was America. I hugged him back and looked up at him and his goofy smile.

“You wanna go home, cupcake?” he asked.

“Yeah… let’s go.” I replied, pulling out of the hug. I looked over to Canada and gestured for him to come too. He smiled and ran over to us, clutching Kumajiro to his chest. Huh, I only noticed Kuma just now. Maybe he’s like his owner, in a way.

I took Canada’s and America’s hands, leading them towards the doorway. “This is going to be really fun!” I whispered to myself. I looked back to Maria and saw her with France (actually, I saw Maria clutch France), who was talking to the Bad Touch Trio! Now I could see why Maria would be hiding behind him…if it’s France, then I’m sure she’ll be fine. Probably.

===10 MINUTES LATER===

I opened the door and jumped out of America’s ____, waiting at the front door of their (large) house for the two of them. America got out of the driver’s seat with Canada getting out of the passenger’s seat (they are brothers, I thought to myself), both of them walking towards the door with large smiles, seeming to talk to each other about the day.

America pulled the keys out of his pocket and proceeded to unlock the door. I looked at him with excitement filling my eyes, then back to the door. The door unlocked with a ‘click’ and opened, revealing the interior of America’s house. I ran inside, removing my shoes in the process and looked back at the North America twins with a wide grin.

“Your house is amazing, America!” I said, gazing at the interior of the house. Just as expected.

“Make yourself at home cupcake,” America said with a warm smile. “You’re probably hungry from the meeting. You did just get here, after all.” America turned and gestured to Canada, saying “Canada, bro, let’s get dinner ready!”

Canada, with a nod, followed America into the kitchen while I sat on the first sofa that I saw. Looking around for something to do, I find an Xbox lying right underneath the TV. Well, there must be some games here if there’s a console,I thought, scanning the area for any hint of a video game stash.

My eyes fell on the cabinet right next to the TV that seemed to contain multiple games in it (the front was made of glass, so of course I could see it). I sat up and looked through the discs. “Grand Theft Auto, Fortnite, Call of Duty, NBA…” I murmured to myself. “None of these seem to be too interesting. Wait a minute… Skyrim?” Sure, why not.

Opening the disc’s container, I take out the game and insert it into the console which I had turned on beforehand. I scavenged for the remote and found it under one of the sofa’s pillows (really America?), pressing the power button and watching the screen blaze to life. Smiling, I grabbed the controller and started to play.

===10 MINUTES LATER (Again)===

I was shocked out of my trance when America entered the room and sat right next to me, observing the game. “Dude, you play Skyrim too?” he asked, glaring at me with hope in his eyes.

“Yeah, occasionally,” I replied. “I guess that it’s a pretty fun game. By the way, is the food ready?”

America stared for at me for a moment. “Huh, wha-? OH, Dinner! Yeah, it is!” America stood up and gestured towards the kitchen. “Come on! Unless you wanna starve.” I grinned at him and paused the game, walking towards the dinner table in the other room.

Canada was prepping the table, placing the food in the middle for the three of us to reach. He looked towards us and gave a warm smile. “Let’s eat, eh?”

“Yeah!” I rushed towards the table and sat down, ready to eat whatever was in front of me. America sat next to me while Canada sat across from the two of us. “All right, let’s eat!”

The taste of America’s home cooking was like heaven on Earth. Compared to England’s cooking (which was decent), this was so much better. I hope that England doesn’t ever hear me say that, I thought to myself.

Meanwhile, back in London, England felt a chill up his spine. “What was that?” he mumbled. “Probably nothing. Maybe Japan knows something about it…?” England made up his mind to ask Japan about it later.

\-------------------------------------------------

Oh wow! That actually took a while to release, huh? I got writer's block right in the middle and I couldn't continue for a long time. Anyways, thank you for reading up until now! I do hope that you could review, as anything I get will be really valuable. I was thinking of a karaoke segment... Who do you think should be paired together?


	6. Maria and France (Ohohon!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himayura and not me. Hetalia is an amazing anime and if I owned it, it would not be as awesome it is now. Ok, now onto the story!

(Maria's P.O.V)

Hannah got America as a big brother, huh...I thought to myself. They were pretty alike in some ways... loud and active. France and I were heading out of the building with me clutching France's left arm. The Bad Touch Trio... I'm so glad that I didn't go.

"Hey France?" France looked at me with a warm smile on his face, a little hint of annoyance in his eyes from his last meeting. Probably because they tried asking him out for drinks. "Thank you for that. Uhm... Merci beaucoup."

"C'est bon, chéri. It was my pleasure," he replied with a thick French accent. I smiled at him and clutched his arm a little harder, as if asking him not to go. The two of us walked out of the door to France's car and I took the front passengers seat.

This car is pretty comfortable... and fancy. I really shouldn't be surprised, it is France after all.

I opened the window as we drove off, feeling the breeze in my hair and I tucked it behind my ear. "This is going to be a great day," I whispered to myself, admiring the beauty of the landscape that surrounded us.

===TIMESKIP===

"Mon cher, we are here." I blinked and slowly opened my eyes after hearing a pleasant French accent ring through the air around me. As the colour slowly made its way into my vision, I saw a pair of gentle eyes staring down at me.

"Mmm? We're here already?" I sat up (turns out that I slid down the seat while I slept) and unbuckled my seatbelt to step out of the car. There were lights everywhere to light up the sky when it turns dark, which should be... pretty soon.

France took my hand, saying "Shall we head inside, petite soeur?" A slight blush tinted my cheeks as I nodded to him, smiling. Seeing mine, he gave me a closed eye smile as he led me into his home.

The door opened and the interior of the house made its way into my view. It looks amazing!I made my way to the balcony and gazed at the view, mesmerized.

"Surely you must be hungry," France said, watching me from inside. I gave him a nod, saying that I was a bit hungry. "Anglettere must have fed you burnt food while you were there! I'll start preparing dinner." He chuckled and walked to the kitchen while I continued admiring the view from the balcony.

"Maybe... we're in Paris?" I mumbled to myself. It sure did look like it, with all the lights. I turned my head and what I saw just confirmed my thoughts. The Eiffel Tower. "Yup, definitely in Paris."

I've always wanted to travel to France. It was a wonderful country that was filled with loving people and a beautiful language. I even considered moving to Canada when I grew up because it was partly French. When I started watching Hetalia, that made my love for the French country even bigger. He was a charming blonde that was misunderstood because of his love. France wasn't a rapist or anything like that at all! He had pure intentions...

I was snapped out of my train of thought when France called me for dinner. I turned to see France standing at the door to the dining room. I walked over to him, ready to eat. French food is the best, after all.

(France's P.O.V)

Aah, ma petite soeurMaria is such a sweetheart,I thought to myself. Since I was with Maria now, I cooked more than usual and I also cooked the best food I could think of. I wanted to seem like a good big brother to her, so I needed to make a good impression. Escargot, Daube Provençale and Mousse au Chocolat, accompanied with some grape juice in a wine glass.

As we sat down at the table, Maria looked at her glass with narrow eyes. "Is this... wine?" she asked, suspicious about the contents of the glass.

"Ohohohon! No, that is grape juice, mon cher!" I replied with a laugh. Though, I would like some alcohol with mine. She looked at the rest of her food with a relieved sigh and picked up the fork and knife, ready to eat. With a smile, I picked up mine as well and started eating.

"Wow, this is really good!" Maria exclaimed, proceeding to eat more. "I've never had anything like this before."

"Well, I'm glad that I could cook for you today, if this was your first!" I smiled at her and she returned that with a giggle. Ah, she looks so cute! I won't let anybody take away her precious smile... big brother will be sure to be there for you whenever you need it.

===20 MINUTES LATER===

(Maria's P.O.V)

"Ah, that was good!" I stretched my arms and legs, releasing the knots. That was probably the best meal that I've had in my entire life (sorry Mom and Dad)! France smiled at me and starting collecting the plates.

"I'm glad to hear that, petite soeur."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Non, I can manage by myself. You can make yourself at home, you'll find your room down the main hallway to the left."

I nodded and tucked in the chair. I walked out of the room and followed his directions. Down the hall, to the left... I saw the door to my room and opened it, revealing a comfy looking bed with blue covers and a bedside drawer with a lamp on it.

I walked to the closet and opened it, seeing a variety of clothes (though most of them were dresses). I grabbed a nightgown and proceeded to the bathroom to take a nice, long shower. As I entered the bathroom, I was amazed at the elegance of the contents. The bathtub's faucet and shower looked as though they were gold (probably gold-plated though), and the surroundings were so clean...

I stared at the bathroom for a few seconds before snapping out of my trance and placing down my nightgown, getting ready to take a shower.

===AFTERWARDS===

"So good...!" I sighed, getting out of the steamy shower and wrapping myself in a towel. I walked over to where my nightgown was lying, putting it on and looking in the mirror. Not bad, I thought to myself while checking it out. Just outside the bathroom, I heard a knock on the door so I turned the lights of the bathroom and rushed to answer the door. I opened the door to see France standing there.

"How is ma petite soeur doing in her new home?" France asked me, looking around my room, then at me.

"I'm doing great so far France!" I replied, giving him a closed eye smile and tilting my head.

"Ah, you don't have to be so formal! Just call me big brother France." He told me.

"Alright... big brother France," I said. Upon hearing me call him big brother, I saw his face light up. I smiled, knowing that he likes being called big brother.

Fra– I mean, big brother France –patted my head lead me to bed. I hopped onto the bed and crawled under the sheets, ready to fall asleep. Meanwhile, France sat on the side of the bed, counting sheep until I fall asleep. Hearing the calming voice of my new big brother, I slowly close my eyes and drift into sleep.

Whoa! *Wipes sweat off brow* That took a while, didn't it? There was quite a lot of stuff happening in school, so I didn't really have too much time to write or do anything like that. Also... *looks to side, deep breath* DANG PLOT BUNNIES! Now that that's out of my system, please review! Any review would be greatly appreciated and also, if you have anybody you would like to pair with Hannah/Maria in this story, please leave that too. Thanks for reading till now!


	7. A Walk in the Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himayura and not me. Hetalia is an amazing anime and if I owned it, it would not be as awesome it is now. I also do not own Uta no Prince Sama, which was mentioned in this chapter.

 

(Hannah’s P.O.V)

I let out a sigh as I stretched out my arms and legs. “That was an amazing day!” I mumbled to myself as I got out of bed. Spending time with the Canada and America… this must be a dream come true! I smiled as I looked out the window, seeing birds fly across the sky.

Doing one final stretch, I changed into a pair of denim shorts and a white shirt with sleeves that reaches to my elbows. The shirt exposed my stomach when I reached up, but I didn’t mind that. I started making my way downstairs for breakfast and saw Canada making pancakes in the kitchen.

“Do you need any help?” I asked Canada. He looked up at me and smiled his usual gentle smile. So cute…

“Ah, no. It’s ok, I can manage this by myself. Although…” Canada stared at his pancakes for a bit, then turned back to me. “Maybe you can set the table?”

Smiling, I nodded to him and walked over to the table to start setting the plates. As I set down the third plate, a large thump erupted from the floor above me and made me jump. “What was that?!?” I exclaimed, holding a hand over my chest.

“I slept in!!!” a voice from the hallway called, footsteps slowly getting closer and closer. Suddenly, a guy with wheat-coloured hair, ocean blue eyes and a cowlick burst through the door panting. I smiled and glomped him, receiving a rough pat on the head.

“Good morning America!” I looked up and giggled, seeing his bedhead.

“Good morning, cupcake!” America said, giving me a closed eye smile. He then turned to Canada and asked him “So, what are we having for breakfast Mattie?”

“The usual. Pancakes and maple syrup” he replied, not diverting his eyes from the pancakes, making sure they were cooked perfectly. America nodded with the usual hero smile on his face and he sat down at the table, ready to eat.

Smiling, I set down the final plate and sat down right next to America. The smell of the pancakes wafted towards my nose and my mouth started to water. I bet that Canada makes the best pancakes! After all, he is Canada.

A few moments later, a plate of freshly made pancakes were placed in front of me and America, complete with maple syrup and butter on the side. America had already grabbed half of the pancakes, slathering butter on them and soaking them with maple syrup. I mentally rolled my eyes at him, I swear, he’s such a kid. And yet, he’s my big brother.

I grabbed my own serving of pancakes, leaving the rest for Canada. Pouring a decent amount of maple syrup onto them and put a small chunk of butter at the top, I started to chow down on my delicious breakfast.

“Wow Canada, this is really good!” I exclaimed, eyes wide as I consumed my first bit of pancake.

Canada flashed me a small smile, explaining that the pancakes were made just like any other pancake except with more care. “By the way, you can call me Matthew. Matthew Williams. We are technically sibling now, after all,” he told me, giving me a closed-eye smile.

Before I could respond, America told me to call him by his human name too. “Hey cupcake, you call me Alfred too! Alfred F. Jones is my name!”

Turning to the both of them, I said “Sure Ame- Alfred, Matthew.” I flashed them a closed-eye smile and continued to eat my pancakes.

===10 MINUTES LATER===

“Ah, that was delicious!”

“Yeah, you said it cupcake!”

After finishing my last bite of pancake, I slumped back into my chair and let out a sigh. Those were possibly the best pancakes that I’ve ever had in my life.

Suddenly, a though came into my head. I’ve been spending quite some time with Ame- no, Alfred and Matthew (still need to get used to that!) so… I wonder how Mari is doing? It has been a while since I’ve last seen her, I should hang with her for a while.

After making a final decision, I turned to America and asked him if I can hang out with Maria for today. He made his signature hero grin and gave me a thumbs up, “Of course you can go! Why not?”

“Thank you so much Alfred!” I stood up and gave him a giant hug, then ran to my room (which was located upstairs). Whipping out my phone, I started dialing Mari’s cell number. Please pick up…

(Maria’s P.O.V)

After being served breakfast by big brother France, I walked up to my room to have some nice downtime. This has been a crazy few days, after all. As I start to lay down on my bed, a loud ringing resonated from my drawer, making me flinch. Who would be calling me in the middle of the day? I opened the drawer to glance at my phone’s screen, displaying the caller I.D.

“Ah, it’s Hannah!” I gasped, reaching for the phone and bringing it up to my ears. The familiar voice of my friend came from the other side, bringing me a sense of comfort.

“Hey Mari! What’s up?”

“Not much here, how about over at you place?”

“It’s wonderful! Breakfast was amazing…”

A dreamy sigh rang from the other side of the line. Her breakfast must have been really good.

“Cool, it sounds really good.”

“IT WAS! Well that’s beside the point. I didn’t call you to talk about breakfast”

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Would you like to hang out with me today?”

“Hm? Yeah, sure! Wait, let me ask big brother France.”

I hovered the phone away from me so that my voice isn’t too loud for Hannah. “Big brother, is it okay for me to hang out with Hannah for today?”

A voice with a heavy French accent responded almost immediately, saying “Sure, as long as you’re careful!”

I silently cheered to myself as I brought the phone back to my ear.

“I can go!”

“Sweet! Where do you want to go?”

“We can meet at a park in… how about London?”

“London? Yeah, sure. How will we get there?”

“Since we’re technically under a country’s wing, we should have the ability to go places without too much fuss.”

“Good thinking. Meet you at noon?”

“Yeah, meet you then”

The beeping signaled that Hannah had already hung up, I might as well get dressed for the occasion. I still hadn’t changed out of my pajamas because I was too lazy too, so I walked up to my closet and looked at all the clothes.

After a few minutes of considering what to wear, I finally decided on a plain lavender dress that reached down to my knees, with the sleeves going down to my wrists and ending with a ruffle. I paired it with a pair of black pair of converse sneakers that I wore when I got here and some white socks.

Glancing over at the clock, it read 11:07. I guess that I still have some time to kill. The bed wasn’t made yet, so I chose to have a nap until I need to leave. I set my alarm for 11:45 and lay down on the comfy bed, drifting off to sleep.

===LATER===

My vision was clouded with blotched of dark blue, purple and black; white noise filled my ears and continued to keep me asleep. Then, the calming sound of a piano arrangement filled my ears and chased those visions away. I opened my eyes and turned to face my phone, which was playing the piano version of Symphony from Uta no Prince Sama. The clock read 11:45, meaning that it was time for me to leave.

I turned off the alarm and got out of the bed, slipping on the converse shoes and grabbing a brush to brush my hair with. I started to brush my hair in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection to see if my hair was presentable enough. Once I thought it was good, I put the brush down and grabbed my phone plus some earphones, rushing out of my room and closing the door behind me.

“I’m going to leave now, big brother!” I yelled before walking out the front door.

“Alright, stay safe and don’t hurt yourself,” he answered back, probably giving me a warm smile from behind.

I grinned to myself and continued walking, constantly thinking of my destination as I walked. London, London, London… I closed my eyes as I started to feel my surroundings morph around me. In a way, it was a calming experience.

Once I opened my eyes again, I wasn’t in France anymore. Bright blue skies and beige buildings crowded my vision, people scattered everywhere. My eyes scanned the surroundings and found a nearby park, complete with lush trees and park benches.

My legs started walking towards that direction, my mind wondering if Hannah was there. Then suddenly, a voice came from directly behind me, making me jump.

“Hey Mari!” I turned around and found myself face to face with Hannah. She was wearing some casual clothing; well, casual compared to what I was wearing.

“Jeez Hannah, you scared me! Did you really have to do that?” I scolded her.

“Sorry, I felt like I had too!” Her playful nature made it so that I couldn’t stay mad at her for long, so I just gave her a smile and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and did the same thing, pulling herself more into my embrace. Once we separated, we smiled at each other and started to stroll down the park.

“So, how’s being with America?” I started, curious about how hanging out with America was like.

“Hm? America is the best big brother ever! His food is great, and he’s so fun to play with!” she replied, a large goofy smile on her face. Of course that’s what she thinks.

“Sounds great,” I responded, “France is a pretty nice brother as well. He makes the best French cuisine and his home in Paris is wonderful.”

She nodded and glanced at the sky with a calm, somewhat happy look on her face. “Being here… talking to them… spending time with them… it seems like something that would only happen in a dream, right?”

I knew exactly what she meant. It’s not every day that you get to spend time with the fictional characters that you adore, yet here we are. Surrounded by people that don’t exist in real life… well, our version of real life.

“Yeah… it really does seem like a dream come true.” I smiled at her, this isn’t like her at all, but it’s a nice change from the normally energetic Hannah. Calm, peaceful.

We walked down the tile paths that slithered around the park, through lush greenery and colourful flowers. As I looked around, something caught my attention. Something… white and blue, with fair skin, sprawled on the ground. I come to an abrupt stop and I almost send Hannah crashing to the ground.

“Ow, Mari! Why’d you do that?!?” She looks at me, confused, and then slowly glances towards the figure laying on the ground.

“Oh… my gosh…” I start to feel her hand trembling in mine as we approach the unconscious figure. Starting at a crawl, our pace gets faster as we get closer to this unknown person.

I let go of Hannah’s hand and crouch down next to this person, whispering “Hey, are you alright…? Can you… here me at all?” No response. I cast a worried glance in Hannah’s direction and she kneels beside me, placing a hand on the unconscious figure. She shakes this person three times, and we finally get a reaction.

“Mmm…? Ahh, what the…” The person opens their eyes for the first time and slowly sits up. That was when I was able to get a closer look at them. This person was a female, she was wearing a white flared long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pale-blue jeans with some white converse, her shiny black hair shifting into blue as it reaches the tips. She looks at us, confused about her situation.

“Where am I?” she grumbled, looking at us for answers. Maybe… is she in the same situation we are in?

“You’re in London right now” I tell her, “Are you okay to stand? Do you want some help?” I offer my hand and she takes it, slowly standing up.

“What’s your name?” Hannah asks her, taking hold of her other hand for more support.

“My name’s Yumi…” she responds before asking another question. “Wait, London? That can’t be, I was just at school a second ago!”

Hannah and I look at each other and nod, silently agreeing to try our best to explain the situation to her (assuming it was the same as ours).

I start explaining first.

“Well… how do I say this…” I struggle to find the right words at first, but I manage to get a sentence out. “It seems like the same thing happened to you… what I mean is that we were in the same situation not too long ago.” A few days ago, actually.

“Yeah! We were walking in a street near our school when we suddenly blacked out and found ourselves in London!” Hannah continued. “We’re not exactly sure why we’re here… but a few things happened after we got here.”

Yumi opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but I cut her off before she could say anything. “You’ll see soon.” I told her. After that, me, Yumi and Hannah started to wander around the park, wondering what to do next.

An idea popped into my head and I stopped to turn and face them. “I have an idea.” They both looked at me with tilted heads, telling me to go on.

“I’ll take you to the next meeting.”

 

Yumi Shimiza:

Birthday: November 13

Appearance: Shiny black hair with blue tips (usually left down) reaching the mid-back, sharp ocean-blue eyes, fair skin

Hobbies: Playing musical instruments (preferably the piano and flute), singing, watching anime

Favourite Colour: Lavender

Favourite Animal: Khao Manee

 

Whew... thanks so much for staying with me after the break! This took a while to get out because the school took my laptop away for break (insert sad emoji)... but now, I'm able to write again! Any feedback for this story would be greatly appreciated and if you could spend some time to spread this, that would also be greatly appreciated. Thanks again!  
 


	8. A New Companion (P1)

Imma just skip the disclaimer at this point, you all know it. I don't own Hetalia!

(Hannah’s P.O.V)

Maria stopped and turned to face me and Yumi. “I’ll take you to the next meeting.”

“The next meeting, huh…” I rest a finger on my chin and think for a moment. The next meeting… That would be coming around soon, huh? “That doesn’t seem like a bad idea at all. She can stay at your place for the time being, France won’t mind, right?”

“Yeah, I don’t think he’ll mind,” Maria replied. 

Yumi took a step away from us and stared. “Wait, France? You… you can’t mean…” I looked at her, her expression a mixture of confusion and hope. I probably know where that hope is coming from.

“By France, we mean–”

Maria cut me off before I could say anything else. “The personification. We mean the human personification of the country France.” At the mention of a country personification, Yumi’s eyes lit up and her mouth started to arc into a smile. 

“No way! France?!?! But that can’t be possible…!” The helpless person that we saw before turned into a bright, bundle of sunshine. I’m guessing that she’s a fan of Hetalia as well.

“Yeah. We were surprised when we got here in London as well,” I told her.

“So, you’re the same as me then?” she asked me and Maria. 

We both nodded and replied with a ‘yup’. She smiled at us and grabbed both of our hands (my right and Maria’s left). 

“Let’s get going?” I smiled warmly at her and let her lead me to the centre of the park.

(Yumi’s P.O.V)

France is here… does that mean the rest of the countries are real too? England, America, Canada… they must be here, right? I proceed to lead these people to what looks like the centre of the park. Come to think of it… I never asked for their names, did I?

Once we got to the center, marked by a large tree, I turned to the two people who helped me and asked for their names. “Say, I didn’t get your names. What are they?”

The Hispanic-looking one turned to me and her eyes widened. “That’s right, we never introduced ourselves! My name is Maria, but you can call me Mari if you want.” Maria… alright, I’ll try to remember that.

The blonde one turned to me with the brightest smile. “Hannah is my name! It’s great to meet you!” Alright, Hannah. 

“I never properly introduced myself either. My name is Yumi Shimiza, I’m Japanese but I grew up in America. Nice to meet you guys!” I bowed to them, then stood back up. “Maria… right? Hannah said that I was going to be staying with you.”

“Oh yeah. You’ll be staying with me at big brother France’s place,” Maria replied.

“Pfft… big brother…!” I look towards Hannah, who’s trying to cover up her laughter. Maria looks at her and sighs, then taking my hand and walking away.

She looks back at Hannah and says “Alright Hannah, I’ll be taking Yumi now!” I nod at Hannah and quicken my pace so that I could catch up to Maria.

“Are you sure that Hannah will be fine by herself?”  
“Yeah. She came here by herself, so I believe that she can go home by herself as well.”

I take a final glance back at Hannah before asking about our destination. All that Maria said was “Don’t worry about anything, I can take you there.” After she said that, the brick-browns of the cafés and the smiling people started to morph into a different landscape. Something more… lively and elegant. 

“Woah… that was amazing!” I exclaimed, amazed by how quickly we were able to get places. From London, England, we were able to get to (what I think is) France! I continue walking alongside Maria until we reached an apartment-like building, which I assumed to be France’s house. 

“We’re here. I hope that this is enough for you until the next meeting,” she said, glancing back at me. 

“Yeah, this is definitely enough! More than enough!” I responded, happiness filling my voice. She nodded at my and turned her attention to the door, opening it and introducing me inside. The interior of the house was amazing, perfect even. Exactly what you would expect from France; beautiful and elegant.

“I’m back!” she yelled, taking off the flats that she wore to the park. I did the same, taking off my black converse sneakers. As I placed them neatly to the side, I heard footsteps coming towards our direction.

“Ah, Maria! Petite soeur, you’re back!” France emerged from a door, cooking utensils in hand. “And I see that you brought someone back with you! May I ask who this jeune femme is?” He directed his attention towards me, a warm glow filled his eyes. 

I step forward to introduce myself, saying “Hello, my name is Yumi Shimiza. Sorry for dropping in unexpectedly, I have nowhere else to stay at the moment!” I give him a bow and stand back up to meet his eyes.

He smiles at me, a heavy French accent ringing in the air. “No worries, it’s a pleasure to have you here. How long are you going to be staying here?”   
“Maria told me that I would be staying until your next meeting.”  
“Oh? That’s in about two weeks.”  
“That’s fine, I can stay here with Maria until then.”

I turned to Maria and we both nodded at each other, confirming our decisions. France then turned around and told us to get ready for dinner. Grinning, I followed Maria to the dining room.

===AFTER DINNER===

I let out a large sigh as I stretched my arms, savouring the taste of the French cuisine that was served for dinner. That was possibly the best dinner that I’ve had in my entire life!

“That was delicious!” I exclaimed, letting my arms dangle on my sides.

“Glad to hear it!” He replied, a warm smile on his face. 

Maria’s so lucky to be living with someone like him… I hope that I get to stay with someone as nice as France. I turn towards Maria and ask her if I can get dressed in her room. 

“Ah right. My room is just down the hall, to the left. I’ll meet you there after I’m done helping with the table,” she replied, gathering our plates. Nodding, I follow her directions to the room.

Soon enough, I find myself standing in the middle of a nice, comfortable room with some classic French charm. Maria’s room looks wonderful, I think to myself. I hurry to close the door and choose a nightgown from the closet, noticing the lack of casual clothes. So that’s why Maria was wearing a dress.

Taking off my clothes, I debate whether I want to take the shower or not. I’ll go with the first option. I grab my nightgown and rush into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and turning on the shower. Stepping into the shower, I appreciate the warmth of the water raining down on me and look at my surroundings. My life… from now on, it’ll probably be different from before. I grin and continue to enjoy my shower.  
=== 15 MINUTES LATER ===

Grabbing a brush and untangling my hair, I look into the mirror to see if the nightgown looked good on me. It was a light-lavender colour, with sleeves that went to my elbows.

“That looks really nice on you!” I turned to see Maria at the doorway, evaluating my look.

“Thanks!” I smiled at her. She walked over to the closet and grabbed another nightgown, quickly changing into it so I wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

“So, about tonight’s sleeping arrangements… do you want to sleep on the bed?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice. You can sleep in the bed too, I would be fine with that.”  
“Really”  
“Yeah, it’s really okay.”

I got into the right-side of the bed and Maria got into the left. As time passed, darkness started to cloud my vision until it completely overtook me, holding me captive until the next day.

=== 2 WEEKS LATER – THE NEXT WORLD MEETING ===

(Yumi’s P.O.V)

“Hey… need to… world meet…” I feel a hand shaking my left shoulder, trying to wake me up. 

“Mmmm…. a few more minutes… please…” I rolled over onto my right side and feel the sleep catching up to me again. That is, until I feel something– or someone– push me off of the bed.

“OWW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!” I yell at her, clutching my head where a small bump had formed. She only stares back at me with a smirk on her face. Dang it Maria, I was having a good dream…

“C’mon silly, it’s the day that you’ve been waiting for.” What I’ve been waiting for…? After a while of pondering, my eyes widen in realization. 

“The world meeting.”

My lips form a smile and I jump to my feet, a sudden feeling of excitement washing over me. “What time will it be?”

“12:00, and it’s turning 10:30 right now.”  
“10:30?!?”  
“Yeah, so you’d better start eating and get ready. Big Brother said that it’s being held in America this time, just so you know.”

Maria then proceeded to walk out the door, leaving me to my own business. Changing out of my nightgown, I look through the closet for some suitable clothes for the meeting. 

“They’re all dresses… c’mon, there must be something else in here!” After a few minutes of searching, I settle for a blue-lavender gradient dress that reached mid-thigh along with a pair of black flats. I put them on and look in the mirror, placing a lavender ribbon in my hair. Perfect, I think to myself.

Fully dressed, I walk downstairs and find my food already set up on the dinner table. 

“I thought that you might like something to eat, considering you were sleeping for so long.” I turn around and find France smiling at me, his eyes scanning over my clothes. “You look absolutely gorgeous!”

A slight pink blush appears on my cheeks from his compliment. “Thanks France, that means a lot.” I smile back at him, then turn to eat my food.

(France’s P.O.V)

Ah… both of my petite soeurs are beautiful today! The ribbon in Yumi’s hair was stunning complete with the choice of dress and shoes, and the dress that Maria chose… absolutely gorgeous! A midnight-blue velvet dress and black stockings, I wouldn’t expect less from my petite soeur.

As I walk away from the dining room, I quickly check the watch for the time. 10:53… we still have some time to get ready. I walk over to my room and grab my usual clothes from the closet; a blue military coat with bright-red trousers and some black military boots. I put them on and look at myself in the mirror, fixing anything that needs fixing and smoothing the uniform.

Shame on them and their tacky military uniforms… I smile, thinking about how peaceful it is. A time of peacemaking, trying to write our wrongs. A chance at forgiveness. My mind starts to wander on the past, and I shake my head. No, the past isn’t something worth getting hung over. I should be focusing on the present.

I check my watch. It’s 11:25, probably a good time to get going if we’re going to get there early. I start to head down to the front door and I call Maria and Yumi. “Maria, Yumi, we can go now!”

Both Maria and Yumi come racing down from their rooms, both carrying bags with their belongings. I gesture towards the door and open it, walking over to the car.


	9. A New Companion (P2)

(Hannah’s P.O.V)

I stare out the window, wondering when the nations are going to come. America did say that they were going to be coming soon…

I dressed up in a white tank top with a blue-white plaid flannel jacket tied around my waist, a pair of faded ripped jeans and some blue converse. My hair was also tied into a high ponytail with blue hair tie. I start to get bored, wondering if I should just go play some video games for the time being. I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to play a few levels of Apocalypse of the Damned with Alfred.

Just as I turn around to play, I hear the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house. I turn to look out the window and see Maria and Yumi climbing out of the car, France getting out the other side. A grin slowly makes its way across my face and I walk to the door, ready to greet them.

As soon as I hear a knock, I open the door to reveal my two friends (both wearing pretty dresses) and France. Maria walks up to me and gives me a big hug.

“I missed you!” she say, hugging me harder by the second.

“Yeah, I missed you too! But… maybe you could loosen your grip a bit?” I suddenly feel her grasp on me loosen and she looks at me with an apologetic look on her face. I giggle and tell her it’s alright. After that, I turn to face Yumi.

“Hi Yumi. I hope that everything’s been fine for you,” I say, giving her a warm smile.

She nods, saying “Yeah, it’s been great! I’m really excited to meet everyone else!” Her face is practically glowing from excitement. It’s good that she’s having a good time so far.

“They should be coming over soon. Do you want to chill for now?” I asked, gesturing towards our Xbox. They glanced and each other and then nodded, walking over to the Xbox. 

=== 10 MINUTES LATER ===

My eyes were fixed on the game, fingers dancing on the controller like there’s no tomorrow. A sudden ring from the door broke my gaming trance.

“That must be the first group of nations. I’ll go to grab the door.” As I set down my controller, Yumi asks if she could go with me. I nodded, signifying that she could see them.

I opened the door to reveal Germany, Japan and Italy, talking as usual.

“Do you think there will be pasta~?”  
“No Italy. Plus, this is a world meeting, we need to be serious.”

“Hey guys, welcome to the meeting. Please, come inside and make yourself at home,” I greeted them. Meanwhile, Yumi stood behind me and stared at the trio.

“Thanks. By the way, who’s the frau?” Germany asked me. 

I pulled Yumi to my side and introduced her to the Axis. “Her name is Yumi. We found her on the streets just a while ago, and she didn’t look like she had family around.” Yumi nodded to confirm the situation.

“Ah, I see.” Suddenly, a look of worry appeared on Germany’s face. “It… won’t be like last time, right?” Ah, right.

“We can only hope…” I replied with a sigh. Absolute chaos, if I had to describe it. 

The trio walked in one by one, with another group appearing behind them. A few more familiar faces.

“Hola, chica! How are you?” asked a (like usual) excited Spain.

“I’m great, how about you Spain?” I replied with the same tone.

“Esta bien! Ah, I see we have another guest here,” he said, pointing at Yumi who stood beside me.

“Hello, my name is Yumi. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She bowed slightly with a smile.

“Hola, my name is Spain.” He them stepped to the side to reveal the other nations. “This is Prussia,” he said, gesturing to the albino nation “and this is Romano. Say hi~!”

“I don’t have to say hi if I don’t want to, tomato bastard,” Romano (harshly) replied.

The two walked inside, talking about how wonderfully delicious tomatoes are. 

Prussia stepped up to Yumi, who was started to blush a slight hint of red from the socializing. “Don’t worry about those two, they are always like that!! Antonio already introduced me, but I am the awesome Prussia! You can call me Gilbert if you want,” he exclaimed, roughly patting Yumi’s shoulder.

After introducing himself to Yumi, he entered the house with a series of kesesesesesese’s. Looking around to check for more nations (there were none), I grabbed Yumi and got inside to wait for the remaining nations.

(Yumi’s P.O.V)

Oh. My. God.

The nations are actually here!!! Everybody… Spain, Germany, Romano, Japan, Italy, Prussia… all in the flesh. This is amazing! Better than any dream that I’ve ever had in my life.

I could hear the nations arguing from the living room, where we decided to play more games until everyone else arrived. I planned on formally introducing myself once every nation was here, so that it’s more organized. 

Ever since I watched Hetalia, I fell in love with each of the characters. Of course, some more than others, but all of them were charming in their own ways. I really can’t wait to meet all of them…

=== 15 MINUTES LATER ===

“Alright… all of the nations should now be here!” Hannah assumed, stretching her arms before the doorbell rang one more time.

The three of us stared at the door.

“Another group…? Who could it be?” Maria whispered. Hannah shrugged, signifying that she didn’t know.

“Don’t worry dudettes, I’ll grab the door this time!” America ran from the meeting room over to the door, flashing his signature goofy smile towards us. “You might not know these people yet.” 

Alright then, who could they be…? 

My question was answered when the door was open, revealing a group of mostly tall blonde men. Five men to be exact.

“Hey America, what did we miss?”  
“Ahh, not much. Other than the fact that we have new additions!”

Wait, I know these nations… tall blondes with similar clothes and a cute small one. Are they… the Nordic Five?!?!

“New additions? Do you mean new nations?” Finland asked, probably about the three of us.

“Nope. We mean them,” America replied, pointing to me, Hannah and Maria.

“Hello, my name is Maria Tullius. I’m France’s sister,” Maria said, giving the group a small wave.

“Hi, I’m Hannah Mayman and I’m America’s sister!” Hannah followed, giving them a slightly more enthusiastic wave.

It was time to introduce myself. “Hello, my name is Yumi Shimiza.” I gave them a smile and bowed.

Iceland and his puffin stepped forwards and asked me a question. “The other two… they were taken in by the other nations. Do you… have a ‘big brother’ yet?”

From the background, I could hear Norway say to himself “I wish he’d call me that.”

I shrugged it off and said that I didn’t have one yet.

“That’s probably what this meeting is going to be about! Well, other than the other global issues that are currently happening.” America said, leading the five into the meeting room.

Hannah and Maria take my hands as I take in a deep breath, slightly nervous about the proper introduction.

Maria lead me down to the sofa, coaxing me to sit down. I did, and Maria sat down next to me. Hannah went into the meeting room so that she could get us when it was time.

I know that I was excited to meet all the nations, but introducing myself to all of them at once seems like a bit of a daunting task. I start to tap my foot on the ground and fiddle with my fingers.

Maria notices my nervousness and wraps an arm around me, comforting me. 

“It’ll be fine Yumi. Trust me, you won’t mess up. These people are kind and accepting, I’m sure they’ll be nice to you,” she whispers in a soothing way.

I start to loosen up and become calmer, focusing on the sounds of birds chirping outside.

=== 20 MINUTES LATER ===

Time seemed to pass by quickly because as soon as I felt somewhat ready for my little intro, it was time.

I gulped and stood up, walking into the meeting room with Maria beside me and a big smile on my face. I’m meeting the nations. This’ll be great! …hopefully I don’t mess up.

As soon as I get to the front of the room, I turn towards the nations. Every one of the significant nations are there. Even the Nordics are there.

Taking a deep breath, I start. “Hello there. My name is Yumi Shimiza, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” I bow for a while, and then stand up straight to meet all of their eyes. 

Immediately, a bunch of nations were up front and asking me if they would be my big brother. Honestly, it was pretty intimidating. I looked around and a pair of eyes caught my attention. They weren’t confronting me about the situation, but I could see it in their eyes that they really wanted to ask.

Trying my best to brush off everyone else (which I hope didn’t offend them), I start to make my way up to the one nation – Japan. 

I walk up to them and tap their shoulder. “Hey.” Japan jumped up at the contact and instantly turned towards me, surprised at my presence. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” I apologize, bowing ever so slightly.

“Ah, no. It’s okay, I was just surprised.” He replied with a calm demeanor.

I clear my throat and begin, hoping that it would go well. “Uhhh, well… I was wondering if you could be… my big brother?” I asked with slight hesitation.

I could see that his eyes immediately lit up and his mouth curved upwards to form a smile. 

“Ah, of course! I would be honoured to have you as my little sister!” He stood up to face me, then bowed. I did the same.

We both smiled gave each other a small hug (I know that he values his personal space – I felt him tense up at the contact of the hug). Once we pulled away, I turned to the other nations and saw a bit of disappointment in their eyes. 

I flashed them an apologetic smile and turned back to Japan, who was still smiling at me.

This is going to be an adventure… I can tell.


	10. Yumi and Japan~

(Yumi’s P.O.V)

“Yumi-chan… we’re home.” Japan looked at me, his kind eyes meeting mine. He turns around and gestures for me to follow. As I walk, I start to take notice of my surroundings; bright green bushes, vibrant flowers and clear skies. It was beautiful, as I expected.

“Thank you for taking me in Japan. I truly appreciate it.” A slight grin sweeps across my face as the calming aura of the country starts to take over me.

He turns to face me and says that it’s no problem. “I’m just glad to have the honour of housing you, Yumi-chan.” I see his smile… he should really do that more often. It’s charming.

“Arigatō, Japan.” His face lights up at me speaking Japanese. Aww, so cute!

We walked into his house further until he stopped at a bamboo sliding door. “This should be your room,” he said, gesturing to the door.

“Ah, okay. Thank you, Japan,” I replied, opening the door and introducing myself to my new room. He left to give me some time to familiarize myself with my surroundings.

I was always charmed by Japanese architecture; the bamboo and wooden structures, tatami mats instead of tiles… it was wonderful. To the right of the door was a futon for me to sleep in and to the left, a little bamboo cabinet with clothes. Wondering about the kinds of clothes I can wear, I strolled to the cabinet and opened it to take out my selection of clothes.

=== A WHILE LATER ===

A small sigh escapes my mouth as I stare at the clothes I’ve laid out on the floor… minus all the casual wear. It was a total of about six outfits for different occasions. “Wow… Japan really likes to be prepared, huh?” I whispered to myself.

On the floor laid 3 casual/formal dresses that I could wear in almost any occasion (other than party formal), a sky-blue yukata, a purple kimono and… am I seeing this right? My face drifted closer to the last outfit and I saw a note amongst the fold the… thing. I opened it to read a message with Japan’s handwriting.

’Here. Just in case. -Japan’

A slight blush makes its way to my face as I unfold the fabric, and it revealed… a school-girl uniform. What the actual hell…?

A sudden knock interrupts my train of thought and makes me jump. A faint voice comes from the other side of the doorway, “Yumi-chan… I made a few snacks if you’d like. You can find me in one of the other rooms, alright?”

I respond with a ‘hai’ and proceed to place all the clothes back into my cabinet. Taking a final look at the… ahem, school girl uniform, I place it into the cabinet and make my way across the house to find Japan. A few steps from my room, I found Japan sitting around a small table with some matcha-flavored Kit-Kats, bean-paste mochi, pocky and iced tea.

“Hi, Japan.”

“Ah, konnichiwa Yumi-chan! How are you feeling?” he asked with a mostly plain face, save for a spark of (hope?) in his eyes. I wonder.

“Yeah, I’m actually adapting pretty well to this place. The clothes you gave me are… pretty nice as well,” I said, letting him breathe a sigh of relief.

“But about that uniform that you gave me…” As soon as I mentioned it, I feel like he wanted to take back all that expelled air.

“Ehh… uhm, it’s for… special occasion?” Of course, knowing Japan and his country, I didn’t press any further.

“Alright, I’ll make sure to wear it sometime,” I say as I make my way to the table and sit down. Japan gestured to the snacks, signalling to me that I could start to eat. I took some mochi and bit into it, some of the bean paste getting stuck to my lips (I licked it off, don’t worry).

Man, was it delicious! Once I was finished, I took a sip of my iced tea and grabbed a matcha Kit-Kat to munch on as I listened to the surrounding flora and fauna. The combination of the food and the nature was perfect, and the addition of Japan made the experience even better. There are times when I wish that time could stay forever; this was definitely one of them.

=== AFTER 10 MINUTES OF TALKING AND EATING===

“Haah, that was great!” I sighed as I stretched my arms and legs, satisfied at the small meal that I just ate. I sneak a peek just outside of the doorway and see the sun set in a gold-orange-wheat combination and wonder if I should get ready to sleep. Japan, being the mood-sensing nation that he is, suggests that I spend some time in the hot spring and get ready to sleep.

“Yeah, sure! That would be great!” Before I leave, I help Japan clean up some of our garbage and then leave to my room to get ready for my bath. With a towel, some shower sandals and a pair of pajamas, I make my way to our hot springs to have a small soak. As I walk to my destination, the surrounding landscapes take over my senses and wash a wave of calmness over my senses.

“It’s so beautiful here, in your country,” I whisper to myself in awe, the cicadas agreeing with my statement.

After a while of walking, I reach our hot spring area. The springs (or the water, at least) were divided into an indoors area and an outdoors area. I chose to go to the outdoors area for a more scenic bath. My sandals slide off of my feet as I enter the bath, slipping my towel off as well. Hot water enveloped my body, letting my nerves relax and my muscle loosen up. Time passed by, and I made a mental note to myself to not stay in the water for too long, or I might pass out.

===LUXURIOUS BATHTIME COMMENCING===

Thankfully, I didn’t pass out. The water felt amazing against my skin, and I feel as though it had granted me some supernatural anti-aging properties. Well, who knows?

With my pajamas on and a small stuffed mochitalia plush, I climbed into my futon and closed my eyes, ready for the darkness of sleep to take me over. Slowly, my conscience started to drift off into the unknown and my eyes glued shut.

Sorry if I don't update as much as I'm supposed too, I sometimes have a hard time finding inspiration! >.< I hope that in the future, I will be able to update more often when I have less things going on in my life and when I have more drive for my stories. Thanks for reading so far, I really appreciate it (even if this is the less popular story)!


End file.
